Tough decisions
by Pinklover98
Summary: "I don't know what I want right now." Izzy talks to Ed and Clark about the next steps in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Tough decisions

**Authors note: Here's a quick one shot I thought up, there aren't that many stories with Izzy in so here's one all about her :) she's about 17 or 18 in this. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own flashpoint or any of the characters **

"Can I talk to you guys about something?" Izzy asks nervously, standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Sure." Ed says motioning for her to sit beside him on the couch. "What's up?"

"I...um...I'm not sure how to say this.." She starts staring at the ground.

"Is it bad?" Clark asks glancing at his dad who shrugs.

"No...well I don't think so."

"You don't think so..." Ed repeats as Clark mutters "That's never good."

"I just...I wanted to ask you what it's like being in the police."

"Really? That's all?" Clark asks dubiously

"Kinda."

"Well, it's interesting, tough sometimes." Ed starts shrugging at Clark again who still looks confused.

"Iz, if that was all you wanted to ask then why are you looking so nervous?" Clark asks turning to face his baby sister.

"Wow, you're good." She mutters, smiling nervously.

"No, you just look nervous and you're my sister, I know you well enough to tell when you're nervous."

"Iz what's really going on? Is this for a school project or something?" Ed asks and she shakes her head, looking at the ground again.

"I want to be a police officer!" She blurts out, refusing to look at her dad and brother. Clark just sits there looking shocked while Ed starts muttering to himself before leaving the room.

"Oh no! That went so much worse than I expected!" Izzy mutters to herself dropping her head into her hands.

"Does someone want to explain to me why your father is pacing the garden?" Sophie asks, appearing in the doorway.

"Izzy just told him that she wants to be a police officer." Clark explains as Izzy gets up and walks out of the room and up to her room.

"Right." Sophie says, drawing out the 'i'.

"Should we go and talk to them or leave them for a bit?" He asks

"Maybe you should go and talk to Izzy. By the look in her face, I think she thought that you were disappointed in her. As for your father, we'll deal with that later." Sophie replies before heading back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Izzy?" Clark calls softly, knocking on her bedroom door.

"Go away." Comes her reply

"No, I think we should talk." He replies, hand on the handle.

"I've already tried that and it didn't go so well. So how about you leave me alone?"

"You really wanna be an officer?"

"I don't know what I want right now."

"Izzy, can I please come in?" He asks, twisting the doorknob to find the door locked. "Izzy can you unlock the door for me?"

"No! Clark just go away. I don't wanna talk right now. I don't need you to profile me or try and negotiate with me." She shouts through the door. Clark sighs and nods even though he knows she can't see him.

"Ok, well I'll be downstairs if you do want to come and talk." He says,stepping away from the door.

"I won't." She mutters, more to herself than her brother.

"Have you talked to her?" Sophie asks as Clark walks into the kitchen. "I heard shouting."

"She doesn't want to talk," Clark replies as he begins to dry the dishes that were on the draining board. "She's locked herself in her room."

"I knew we should have taken that lock out the first time she did that." Sophie mutters to herself throwing down the dish cloth. "I'm going to see if she'll talk to me."

"Go away!" Izzy shouts before Sophie even has the chance to knock on the door.

"I just want to talk to you quickly Iz." Sophie says

"I don't want to talk. I've already told Clark that."

"Clark's not here. It's just me. I just want to know what happened."

"Clark already told you." Izzy replies

"I want to know your side of the story."

"It's not much different to Clark's."

"Alright. Well can you tell me what's made you upset enough to lock yourself in there?" Sophie asks gently as Izzy unlocks the door and motions for her mum to enter. "Thank you sweetie."

"Why did dad storm out of the room when I told him?" Izzy whispers after they had been sat in silence for a while.

"Because you're his baby Iz, he worries about you. He doesn't want to think that his baby girl is growing up."

"Was he like this when Clark told him he wanted to be a police officer?"

"Well Clark didn't really tell him. Dean dragged Clark along for a ride along with team one, Clark just went because he got a day off school." Sophie replies making Izzy laugh.

"That sounds like Clark." She says. "So why did Clark choose to join the academy?"

"It was because of everything that happened that day of the bombings. You won't remember that, you were too young but it really changed Clark. He realised what an important job being a police officer was, albeit hard but he wanted to make a difference, just like your dad does."

"That's the same as me." Izzy says and Sophie nods.

"You know, your dad and I always knew this day would come, although he was less willing to accept it than I was." She says

"How did you know?" Izzy whispers quietly.

"You've grown up around members of the SRU, you've got uncles, aunts, your brother, Dean, you dad, who are all police officers. I knew that somehow, even if it wasn't purposefully, they make you want to follow in their footsteps and here we are now, talking about you wanting to join the academy." Sophie says turning at the sound of footsteps coming from outside the room. "I think that's your dad, shall I send him in?" She asks and Izzy nods.

"Hey." Ed says, standing in the doorway.

"Hi." Izzy replies turning to face her dad.

"So, you want to be a police officer?" He asks and she nods.

"Why did you leave the room when I told you?" She asks as he sits down on the bed beside her.

"Because I've seen what happens to some officers, I've had first hand experience of that and how hard the job is. It's just hard for me to let go and let you make your own decisions, you know? You're still my baby Iz."

"And I always will be your baby, it doesn't matter what job I want or where I go to college. You'll always be my daddy and I'll always be your baby, nothing will change that." Izzy says and Ed nods slowly. "So would you mind if I applied for the academy?"

"No, it's your choice. If that's what you want to do, then do it." Ed says smiling as Izzy grins at him and throws her arms around his neck.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" She exclaims making Ed laugh.

* * *

"Clark?" Izzy whispers stepping into her brothers room.

"Hmm?" He murmurs, lifting his head slightly from the pillow to get a better view of his sister. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I didn't mean to wake you, just go back to sleep." She says,beginning to back out of the room.

"You know I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep until you tell me what's wrong Iz, I'll just lie here awake worrying about you." Clark whispers, sitting up.

"Can I sit with you?" Izzy whispers back giving Clark a flashback to times when she was younger and wanted to sleep with him after having a bad dream.

"Yeah, sure." He says moving over in the bed as Izzy steps closer and gets into bed beside her brother.

"Thanks."

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Clark asks, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think I'm making the right decision? To join the academy?" She asks and Clark nods.

"I think you have the ability to, you can do anything if you put your mind to it and I think you would. You have done so many great things Iz. If your dream is to become a police officer, then do it. Pursue that dream and if it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out."

"Are those your words of wisdom 'cause they're pretty good? Did you prepare that speech?" Izzy asks, giggling quietly as not to wake their parents.

"No, I'm just awesome like that!" Clark whispers, jabbing Izzy in the side, making her squirm and hiss 'Clark' at him.

"I thought I heard talking." Sophie says from the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. "It's 1am, what on earth are you both doing awake still?"

"Sorry, that was my fault." Izzy replies moving off the bed. "Night Clark, night mum." She says as she shuffles past her mum back into her own room.

"She ok?" Sophie asks, moving further into the room and pushing the door shut behind her.

"She wanted to know if I thought she was making the right decision by deciding to apply for the academy." Clark explains

"And what did you say?"

"That if that's what she wants to do, she should do it and that I know that she can do anything she sets her mind to."

"Good advice." Sophie says nodding. "Now go to sleep, you need to be up early in the morning."

"Yeah I know, night mum." Clark says, laying back down in bed. As soon as Sophie had left the room Clark's phone lit up, indicating he had a text.

'Who's texting me at one in the morning?' He thought to himself as he unlocked his phone and smiled when he saw a text from Izzy.

"Thanks for the talk. And for the record, you are an awesome big brother. Night x"

"Anytime and just so you know, I'm just next door, there's no need to text me. X"

"Whatever! Love you x"

"Love you too. Now sleep! X"

* * *

"Something arrived in the post for you today Iz." Ed says as the team gather around them. It was the annual team one picnic which was being held at the Lane's house. That morning a letter had arrived for Izzy from the academy and Ed, feeling confident that Izzy would have gotten in, had decided to wait until everyone had arrived to give it to her.

"Can I open it inside?" She asks taking the letter from her dad who nods as she heads into the dining room.

"Do you think she got in?" Spike asks and Ed shrugs.

"I hope so, she has learnt from the best." He says as Izzy comes running back into the garden, launching herself at Clark who stumbles before regaining his balance.

"I got in!" She shouts as Clark hugs her tightly, laughing as his sister clings to him and everyone congratulates her.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed that :) it's been brought to my attention that Clark is a little old to still be living at home so there is now another part and an alternate part where Izzy and Clark talk :) please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alternate Part and another part of the ending set a little in the future :)

"Clark?" Izzy whispers into her phone.

"Hmm?" Clark murmurs, "Izzy? What's wrong? Why are you phoning me at one in the morning?"

"Nothing, I didn't mean to wake you, just go back to sleep." She replies

"You know I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep until you tell me what's wrong Iz, I'll just lie here awake worrying about you." Clark whispers, getting out of bed and moving out of the room as not to wake Lillie who was sleeping beside him.

"Can I just talk to you for a bit?" Izzy whispers back.

"Yeah, sure." He says, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Thanks."

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Clark asks

"Do you think I'm making the right decision? To join the academy?" She asks and Clark nods even though he knows Izzy can't see him.

"I think you have the ability to, you can do anything if you put your mind to it and I think you would. You have done so many great things Iz. If your dream is to become a police officer, then do it. Pursue that dream and if it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out."

"Are those your words of wisdom 'cause they're pretty good? Did you prepare that speech?" Izzy asks, giggling quietly as not to wake their parents.

"No, I'm just awesome like that!" Clark whispers still trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I thought I heard talking." Sophie says from the doorway of Izzy's room , her arms crossed over her chest. "It's 1am, what on earth are you doing awake still?"

"Sorry Clark, gotta go." Izzy says quickly into the phone before hanging up. "Sorry, I just wanted to talk to Clark quickly. Night mum."

"Next time, do it at a reasonable time of day ok?" Sophie asks, moving away from the door. "Night Iz, go straight back to sleep now please."

As soon as Clark had walked back into his and Lillie room, his phone lit up, indicating he had a text.

'He unlocked his phone and smiled when he saw a text from Izzy.

"Thanks for the talk. And for the record, you are an awesome big brother. Night x"

"Anytime. X"

"Love you x"

"Love you too. Now sleep! X"

"Who was that?" Lillie whispers, turning slightly as Clark gets back into bed.

"Izzy. Sorry, I was trying not to wake you." He whispers back kissing Lillie on the forehead.

"She ok?"

"Yeah she's fine, she just wanted to know if I thought she was making the right decision by choosing to join the academy." Clark replies, lying down.

"And you said..."

"That she was."

"Good, night. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"So...how was your first day?" Clark asks when Izzy gets home from the academy after her first day.

"Great! I loved it so much!" Izzy exclaims sitting down beside her brother on the sofa and resting her head on his shoulder.

"So you enjoyed it?" Sophie asks and Izzy nods enthusiastically.

"Yes!" She replies launching into a full explanation of the day.

"Hey." Clark says as he walks into the garden where Ed is sat. "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. You?" Ed replies and Clark nods.

"Yep. So why are you out here?"

"Just clearing my head." Ed says motioning for Clark to sit down beside him. "How was your shift?"

"Good, but you're changing the subject." Clark says and Ed sighs and hesitates before answering.

"It's just hard."

"What is?" Clark asks making Ed sigh again.

"Realising that both your babies have grown up now."

"Yeah but it just means that there's more things to look forward to in the future."

"Yeah, I guess." Ed says nodding as the back door slides open.

"Dinner's ready!" Izzy calls before closing the door again.

"Come on then." Ed says, getting up from his seat. "Let's go and learn some more about Izzy's fantastic day."

"I think her words were amazing but ok." Clark retorts earning a gentle shove from Ed as he walks past.

**AN: So that's just a little extra bit on the end and an alternate part for when Clark and Izzy talk.**


End file.
